Mutant Hunters/ Eps 2: The "Kidnappers"
This is a Fan-fic made exclusively by the head of Boulder Games Inc. If you could try and refrain from editing (except if you are fixing grammatical errors or typos) that would be great. You may now read the following Fan-fic. Everything was dark. But he could hear talking. "I'm telling you, this kid shouldn't be taking a bike ride when they are out wrecking havoc. Especially when it's 9:00 at night. That kid could of got more seriously injured then he already is." Said a voice of a grown man. "But what would they want with a 12 year old boy? It's not like they would hold him ransom for money." The other voice argued. "Their objectives aren't to be rich, their main goal is to cause havoc everywhere they go." "You can't really be sure with people like them." The grown man's voice replied. "So what do you propose we do when the boy does wake up? Should we explain what's going on?" The other voice asked. "I think he's a bit too young to understand the danger of this situation." The grown man responded. "Hey, he's starting to wake up!" Spoke the other voice. "Huh? Where am I?" John spoke with confusion. "Kid, welcome to the M.H Headquarters." said the man with a black coat, black hair and sunglasses. John starts to remember what had happened early. He remembers the chase with the black car and him hitting into a brick wall. He most importantly remembers his mother. "Why did you kidnap me?" John said irritatedly. "We didn't kidnap you," Spoke the man in the black coat. "We saved your life. If it wasn't for us they would of killed you by now." "Who would of killed me?" The boy asked both annoyed and curiously. "The Mutants." Said the other man that was wearing a black coat as well, but instead of sunglasses, he had black leather gloves, but no hair. "I'll explain it to the kid if you don't mind." Said the other man with a slightly annoyed tone. "As he said, we saved you from the mutants. Also we are known as the Mutant Hunters. We track down mutants, trap them and make sure they don't cause havoc." John looked at his watch, it was 10:55. His mother must be worried sick. "I have to go." John said starting to run. "Where do you think you're going? Didn't we just explain to you that their are wild mutants on the loose?" said the man with sunglasses grabbing the back of John's shirt. "We saved you, so that means we are now responsible for you know. If you die, it's our heads." "But my mom is probably going to kill you two when she finds out that you took me." Trying to change their minds. "Not when she finds out the reason we did. She'll be thanking us for saving her little boy from dangerous Mutants." Said the man with the leather gloves. "Like she'll believe that." John said, sure that she wouldn't. "She will once we give her psychical evidence." Said the main with sunglasses. "You know that lightning bolt that almost killed you?" Said the man with sunglasses again. "Yeah. What about it?" Hoping to get the answer for why that almost happened. "Well that was the cause of one of the mutants." Replied the black haired man. "The mutant who did that is codenamed Zappa. He has the power to control lightning and anything else that can produce sparks." "And do you know about the fire hydrant that blew up?" The bald man asked. "That was another mutant that caused that. She can control any amount of liquid such as the size of a puddle to the size of oceans. She is codenamed Hydra." The bald headed man answering his own question. "Now if you excuse us, we have a little mutant hunting to catch up on." Said the man with sunglasses motioning to the door. "Wait!" John shouted. "What am I supposed to do?" "You stay here and keep guard of the place. There should be enough equipment hear to take care of any intruder. Also once we set foot out of this building the place will be in immediate lock down. So nothing can get in and nothing can get out." The man in sunglasses explained. They immediately left, the door closing behind them. John took a deep breath. He suddenly remembered something important. He had his phone in his left pocket. He could call his mom and then she'd come right to him. He then remembered that they said that the place was in lock down so she probably couldn't come into the building. He tried thinking harder when suddenly he heard some loud banging coming not to far from this room. The titanium wall just broke into millions of tiny pieces. And a strange figure approached from the wall. It looked like it was made out of titanium as well. It looked part human but also part robot. It was 7 feet tall and had the most humongous muscles John had ever seen. But the worst part was that it was about to ram right into him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters